This Program Project will require an integrated suite of tools to support the proposed information-intensive studies[unreadable] in a cost effective and efficient manner. The spectrum of needs, from those of a basic scientist to those of an[unreadable] outcomes-based clinical investigators requires a robust architecture of software, hardware and information[unreadable] technology professionals to develop and maintain these tools. The cost of equipment, the rapid pace of[unreadable] technology development and the specialized expertise (e.g. clinical trials support, information management, data[unreadable] managers, quality control tools, tissue banking informatics and honest brokers systems, HIPAA compliance[unreadable] specialists, bioinformatics analyst, network/storage specialists, etc...) required to properly manage the informatics[unreadable] needs of the Program Project are not possible without high quality and efficient Cancer Informatics Services[unreadable] (CIS). It is therefore critical that this resource be well supported and integrated into the research and clinical[unreadable] missions of this PPG. The CIS team is a lead developer for the Cancer Biomedical Informatics Grid (caBIG) and[unreadable] all of the data sharing services offered will communicate with NCI data grid. The CIS proposed for this PPG is[unreadable] composed of the following integrated services:[unreadable] 1) Clinical Trials Management Application - this tool manages all of the clinical trials data and formats it for[unreadable] analysis[unreadable] 2) Tissue Banking Information Systems - the CIS core supplies the Core with the tools to support pathologic[unreadable] annotation and inventory control of the biospecimen (tissue, blood, serum and body fluids) requests of the[unreadable] program project researchers. These software tools developed by CIS assist in providing a secure environment for[unreadable] the collaborative honest broker activities of the Core.[unreadable] 3) Registry Research Information Services - supporting all of the clinical and outcomes annotation of patients in[unreadable] clinical trials and who contribute their cancer tissues to the tissue bank[unreadable] 4) Organ Specific Databases-a data mining tool for organ site specific programs that facilitates HIPAA[unreadable] compliant and de-identified access to patient tumor stage, grade, etc, as well as study cohort availability[unreadable] 5) Data Sharing, Storage, Archival and Network Services - robust network and storage solutions for clinical[unreadable] trials, tissue banking, data sharing and data archiving with active data maintenance and back up will be caBIG[unreadable] compliant.[unreadable] Innovative tumor immunology discovery relies on robust research information services to more effectively support[unreadable] the translation of innovation from the laboratory to the bedside and to utilize critical clinical and outcomes data to[unreadable] guide discovery at the bench and vice versa. This will be the key focus of the CIS in support of this PPG.